fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Recovery at Phantom Breaker
Rebuilding Siting inside a waiting room in the clinic of Phantom Breaker, Carra sat nervously waiting for news of how Peltin was doing, holding his necklace tight in her hand. Her companions,Zaraki Goken and Akane Chiyoko, where talking with Taichi Marsh, a member of Phantom Breaker. After waiting for some time, a man with white hair came out drying his hands on a cloth, followed by a younger girl who also had white hair, dressed in medical scrubs. Carra immediately jumped up and ran towards him. With a worried look she asked, "How is he?" "He's taken a beating, but he'll be up within the hour." the doctor replied smiling. Looking back at his assistant he said. "Tori, how about you give our friend here a tour of the place?" "Of course teach, come on, I'll show you a fun place I like to hang out after working" She said grabbing Carra's hand and running off in another direction. "What's the word?" Taichi asked as he along with Zaraki and Akane stood up to look the doctor in the eye. "The names, Kolter." he said shaking both Zaraki and Akane's hand, then he looked back to Taichi, "You say this guy fought you?" He asked, not beliving it. Taichi nodded in response, "Well it looks like he got hit by a train. Bruises everywhere and a concussion top it off." He said. "What the hell where you guys doing?" "I think I can explain" Akane said as they turned over to her, "He must've taken more damage than I thought when our ship coming here broke apart, he must've been hurt when he washed up on shore" She said leaning closer to her husband. "Group of traveler's I bet, I saw the man's guild mark, same one that Minerva told us about when she returned from that job". Taichi said "I don't think that's the whole story." Kolter said, looking off to where Carra and Tori had disappeared to. "Three adults get the hell kicked out of them, and a child walks away without a scratch." "Actually, he has it right, our guild master from Blazing Soul wanted us to come and investigate this place, but we got caught up in a storm, Peltin must've taken much of the damage protecting her" Zaraki replied as Akane nodded in response. "Whatever the case, they're here with us now, and we need to tell the Head Master about this" Taichi replied as they heard the door open to reveal the very man they were talking about. "Hello boss" Kolter said, bowing as the massive man walked into the room. "Hello Father, did you finish eating?" Taichi said as the man took off his sunglasses to look straight at Zaraki and Akane, noticing their guild marks. "I see my old friend decided to send more of his guild mates to this place, though if I had known, I could've prepared a transport for you" He said offering his hand to shake as they both shook it. "It wasn't officially at his request, we had gotten the job from our government who wanted to gather new material from this region, but we had no idea that the sea alone would be this trecherous" Akane said as Zaraki wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He was about to say something when the door opened to reveal the man who was bed-ridden and needed his rest from the wounds he endured. "Hey all. Are we there yet?" Peltin said grinning, rubbing the back of his head under the bandages. His trademark coat tucked under his arm, leaving a grey muscle shirt and bandages over much of his torso. "You should be in bed." Kolter said, though the look on his face failed to hide his surprise that he was walking at all. His doctors training and the sight before him conflicted. 'He's walking fine, but there was no way he was fully healed.' he thought to himself. "Relax doc, I'm walking aren't I? Peltin said, tossing his coat over one of the chairs. siting down he took a quick look around, surveying who was in the room. "Where's Carra?" he asked. "She is with my cousin, don't worry, you guys are with friends and she is in good hands" Taichi said as they turned to look at the group. "Since I need to hear the full story, why don't you come with me young lady and we can talk" The man said pointing to Akane, who nodded and walked away from her, giving a nod to Zaraki as they went to talk in another room. "In the meantime, the two of you must be hungry, why don't we get you something to eat?" Taichi said with a smile. "I've never been one to turn down a free meal." Peltin said getting up again. "Lead the way." Smiling, Taichi led Peltin and Zaraki out of the clinic, waving goodbye to Kolter, and towards a larger building with more people heading in and out. ---- Around another part of the guild, Tori was leading Carra through a seemingly endless series of hallways. After taking a quick stop to change out of her scrubs, Tori had stopped pulling Carra by the arm, but was walking fast enough to make it difficult for her to keep up. "Where are we going?" Carra asked, beginning to run out of breath. "We're heading to a place in Phantom Breaker that a couple of kids love to hang out at, trust me, you'll like it" Tori said with a smile as she kept moving. "Alright." Carra said, choosing not to touch on the fact that she didn't really answer her question. Walking for a bit more Carra decided to ask about her comrades "So How's my friend really doing?" Hoping to get a more informative answer then she got from the other doctor before. "He got pretty banged up, some of the cuts were very deep and very infectious, but we managed to close them and heal his body, I wouldn't be surprised if he was already up and eating lunch" Tori replied as she stopped walking, looking forward as Carra stood next to her. She was in awe at the amazing scene in front of her, all that could be seen were trees, a few lakes of sorts, and some of the children playing with some of the animals around there. "Welcome to the breaker gardens" She said with a smile on her face. Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline